


Тропинка домой

by Parus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parus/pseuds/Parus
Summary: — Существо это многолико и никто точно не знает, как оно выглядит. Поговаривают, оборачивается оно то фавном, то человеком с телом лошади, то огромным медведем с острыми когтями, то болотным чудовищем с дюжиной глаз, а иной раз — гамаюном... В общем, каждый видит что-то своё, и никто не видел его истинного лица, но все боятся, потому что люди исчезают. Странно, что ты не слышал об этом. Вы с сёстрами, выходит, совсем не из этих мест?
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Count Olaf, Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Клаус, хотя и не хотел это признавать, заблудился. Надо было так глупо потерять сестёр в этом прокл _я_ том лесу! Но он надеялся, что они не настолько глупы, чтобы сходить с тропы. Не настолько глупы, как он.

Вышло совсем уж нелепо: он сказал, что вернётся через минут семь, что хочет собрать немного ягод, но вскоре исчез в глубине леса и потерял дорогу. Теперь он бесцельно брёл между стволов, стараясь придерживаться одного направления — надеялся, что так рано или поздно выйдет хоть куда-нибудь. Не может же этот лес быть бесконечным!

Основная беда заключалась в том, что лес был смешанным, а значит совершенно непроглядным: в некоторых местах свет пробивался сквозь ветки деревьев, но в основном под кронами деревьев преобладал полумрак. Возможно, это были последствия недоедания и усталости, но Клаус готов был поклясться, что этот полумрак практически ощущался на физическом уровне. Он ласкал лицо и кисти рук приятной прохладой, но в то же время навевал тревогу.

Начинало темнеть. Клаус огляделся по сторонам — не виднеется ли где выход на лесную дорогу или хотя бы тропинку? — и свернул налево. Всё равно абсолютно прямо идти невозможно, да и заблудился он окончательно — терять нечего. Если суждено быть разорванным на части каким-нибудь зверем, значит так оно и будет. Не хотелось бы этого, конечно, но что ещё остаётся, если не поддаться течению жизни и хотя бы на время не прикинуться фаталистом?

Клаус посмотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо, куски которого виднелись сквозь листву и ветки, и сглотнул. Где-то вдалеке раздались первые, едва слышимые раскаты грома.

Вдруг он увидел, как впереди что-то мелькнуло. Словно падающая звезда или маяк. Клаус на секунду замер, а затем бросился сломя голову на свет. Если это люди, то он по крайней мере не умрёт сегодня от лап зверей.

Пробежав метров триста, Клаус снова заметил свет — в этот раз уже ближе и немного правее. Пробежав ещё сотню, он крикнул: «Эй!» — чем заставил свет остановиться и полностью обернуться в его сторону.

Наконец Клаус выбежал на узкую тропу, оказавшись в пространстве, полностью освещённом настолько мощным фонариком, что даже пришлось прикрыть глаза локтём.

— Парень, — мужской голос то ли обратился к нему, то ли констатировал факт. — Как ты здесь оказался-то?

Мужчина отвёл фонарь в сторону, и Клаус смог разглядеть его. Охотник. Или лесник. Обычная осенняя куртка, штаны (спецодежда, подумалось Клаусу), небольшой рюкзак за плечом и ружьё.

— Я… я заблудился, — негромко отозвался мальчик.

— Вот как? — лесник добродушно усмехнулся. — В таком случае, идём, иначе ты вымокнешь весь, а то и твари какой-нибудь попадёшься.

Клаус как-то недоверчиво посмотрел на ружьё.

— Да не охотник я, — отмахнулся мужчина. — Был когда-то, но сейчас только для отпугивания и в редких случаях для защиты использую.

Он провёл ладонью по стволу ружья, как бы с благодарностью и пояснил:

— Всякое тут водится.

Они в среднем темпе двинулись по тропе в ту сторону, куда до этого шёл лесник.

— Я не представился, я Олаф. Тебя-то как зовут?

— Клаус, — ответил мальчишка, стараясь не отставать от нового знакомого ни на шаг. — А о чём вы говорили? Всякое тут водится — это что?

Мужчина хмыкнул.

— Всякое, — повторил он. — Насекомые, птицы, звери… ну и прочие существа, которых нельзя ни к тем, ни к другим отнести.

По телу Клауса прошла дрожь. Он облизал губы и поправил очки.

— Это же всего лишь деревенские легенды, никто никогда не видел…

— Скажи, Клаус, — вздохнул Олаф. — А почему, по-твоему, не видели?

Клаус несколько испуганно пожал плечами.

— Да потому что в живых после встречи с такими существами мало кто остаётся.

— А Вы… — Клаус сглотнул — не смог сказать вопрос полностью.

Однако Олаф его и так прекрасно понял:

— Да, было дело, в последний раз я что ли по весне это видел.

Клаус понятия не имел, что такое _«это»_ , но от одного только тона, каким лесник произнёс это слово, ему стало не по себе, а по спине побежали мурашки.

— Да ты не пугайся так, я здесь уже столько лет живу — как видишь, не съели, — рассмеялся Олаф. — Мы почти пришли.

Когда они вышли на поляну, посреди которой стояла хижина, начал накрапывать дождь — грозился вот-вот разойтись. Олаф и Клаус добежали до крыльца и в следующее мгновение пошёл дождь, который вскоре перешёл в ливень. Гроза тоже приближалась.

Лесник и заблудившийся мальчишка укрылись в тёплом, протопленном доме. Олаф скинул сапоги и куртку, оставшись в свитере, штанах и шерстяных носках, и прошёл в дом, попутно зажигая огонь в нескольких светильниках.

Клаус тоже снял обувь и пиджак, который заменял ему куртку и глядя на который мальчишка понимал, что, хотя тот успешно справлялся со своей задачей, поздней осенью он оказался бы совершенно бесполезным. Оставив пиджак на вешалке, Клаус прошёл в дом вслед за лесником.

— Я сейчас чайник поставлю и с едой что-нибудь придумаем. Ты, верно, голодный.

Клаус виновато потупил взгляд. Он очень хотел есть, но ему было так неловко это признавать и отягощать тем самым этого доброго человека.

— Да по глазам вижу, что голоден, — усмехнулся Олаф. — Ничего страшного в том, чтобы признаться в этой потребности, нет, это ведь базовая потребность, верно?

Клаус, который когда-то давно, ещё до всех кошмаров в его и сестёр жизни, читал в одной энциклопедии про пирамиду Маслоу, согласно кивнул, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Скромный ты парень, Клаус, — улыбнулся Олаф, когда, поставив чайник кипятиться, повернулся к Клаусу лицом.

Клаусу опять ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, но не столь уверенно — про его скромность книг не писали.

— Так, у меня ещё с обеда, кажется, остался, суп. Я обычно в маленьких количествах варю, но в этот раз как знал, а! — через какое-то время на плите оказалась кастрюля.

Минут через пятнадцать Клаус сидел за небольшим деревянным столом напротив хозяина дома и чувствовал себя по-прежнему паршиво из-за… всего, в общем. За несколько лет, что они с сёстрами переходили от опекуна к опекуну, в голове как-то плотно засела установка, что он не заслуживает хорошего отношения. В глубине души Клаус, конечно, понимал, что это не так, но в один миг избавиться от этой установки было попросту невозможно.

Клаус доел последнюю ложку супа и поблагодарил Олафа.

Мужчина унёс обе тарелки и вернулся с двумя стаканами чая.

— Я не хочу показаться назойливым, — сказал он, опускаясь на стул, на котором сидел во время трапезы. — Но мне всё же было бы интересно послушать твою историю…

Клаус вздохнул и, как обычно, начал со слов: «Да это не очень интересная история на самом деле…»

Каждый раз, когда его просили рассказать о жизни, он в первую очередь произносил именно эти слова, хотя они вовсе не были правдивыми. Жизнь Бодлеров, хотя та и была печальной и порой ужасающей, всё же можно назвать увлекательной. Дело в том, что за эти годы ему приходилось рассказывать эту историю не один раз: новым опекунам, новым одноклассникам, новым приятелям и, вот как сейчас, случайным собеседникам — и с каждым разом самому Клаусу эта история казалась всё менее и менее интересной, всё более и более дурацкой и раздражающей.

Обычно Клаус заканчивал рассказ о злоключениях словами: «Ну, вот как-то так мы здесь и оказались» — однако в этот раз он сказал:

— …я очень волнуюсь, как там Вайолет и Солнышко. Надеюсь, они не пошли разыскивать меня и не заблудились.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул лесник — у него и вправду был сочувствующий вид. — Что ж, судя по твоему рассказу, твои сёстры — умные девочки, так что я верю, что с ними ничего не случится.

Клаус отпил из стакана. Стекло приятно согревало ладони. Да и чай вкусный был — смородиновый.

Мальчишка помолчал пару минут, собрался с духом и задал вопрос, уже продолжительное время вертевшийся на языке:

— А что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что видели… «это»?

От одного только этого слова ему почему-то становилось не по себе.

Олаф посмотрел на него и усмехнулся.

— Ну, ходит у нас тут легенда — у нас, то бишь, в деревне, — пояснил он. — Что есть такая часть леса, из которой не возвращаются люди, потому что живёт там могущественное чудовище, которое заманивает путников к себе в логово и пожирает. Время от времени на основной дороге находят вещи, принадлежавшие когда-то пропавшим людям, однако… Всё же все стараются не сходить с тропы, передвигаться только по известным местам. Ты, кстати, рисковал попасть в лапы чудовища, но, считай, тебе повезло, ведь ты встретил меня.

— А, это чудовище, что оно из себя представляет? — спросил Клаус с любопытством, присущим детям, однако голос его подрагивал — слышались нотки испуга.

— Ну, — мужчина поднял взгляд и вздохнул, видимо, подбирая нужные слова. — Я слышал как-то раз, это называли Великим Неизведанным, говоря о нём, скорее как о воплощении смерти. На самом деле это действительно может показаться всего лишь деревенской легендой, как ты и сказал тогда, но я сталкивался со странным существом и не раз — я ведь двадцать лет уже как лесничий. Коли бы не существовал этот зверь, так я бы и ружьё с собой не всегда брал.

Олаф прервался, чтобы сделать глоток.

— Существо это многолико и никто точно не знает, как оно выглядит. Поговаривают, оборачивается оно то фавном, то человеком с телом лошади, то огромным медведем с острыми когтями, то болотным чудовищем с дюжиной глаз, а иной раз — гамаюном, — мужчина усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. — В общем, каждый видит что-то своё, и никто не видел его истинного лица, но все боятся, потому что люди исчезают. Странно, что ты не слышал об этом. Вы с сёстрами, выходит, совсем не из этих мест?

Клаус задумчиво перевёл взгляд на чай, пару раз моргнул. В голове почему-то всплыла примерная карта местности, и мальчишка вдруг осознал, как же далеко от дома забросила его судьба.

— Да, — наконец кивнул он, делая глоток. — Совсем не из этих.

Лесник хмыкнул и продолжил пить чай, а когда закончил, сказал:

— Ну, время ко сну…

— Уже?.. — Клаус удивлённо взглянул в окно за неимением часов: за окном была непроглядная тьма, только иногда мелькала молния.

— Клаус, мы достаточно долго шли, а ты устал и, должно быть, потерял ход времени.

Только после этих слов Клаус почувствовал, что действительно очень устал, и как сильно он хочет спать. Изнемождённость словно долгое время незаметно парила над ним и вот теперь разом рухнула вниз.

Клаус смутился и тряхнул головой, когда Олаф забрал у него пустую кружку.

— У меня только диван, — сказал мужчина. — Он достаточно большой, на нём можно хоть втроём спать, но если тебе некомфортно, могу лечь на полу…

— Нет, что вы, не стоит, — ещё большее смутился Клаус и едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что и сам в принципе может лечь на полу.

В итоге на полу никто не лёг. Диван действительно был достаточно широким, чтобы на нём могли разместиться два человека, не мешая друг другу.

И стоило голове Клауса коснуться подушки, он тут же провалился в сон.

***

_Клаус бежал через лес. Он не знал, кончатся ли когда-нибудь эти деревья — казалось, им нет конца. Он бежал и бежал, у него уже сбивалось дыхание и заплетались ноги, но ему нужно было бежать, ему нужно было оторваться от… от кого-то или чего-то, что гналось за ним._

_Нельзя останавливаться. Нельзя останавливаться. Нельзя останавливаться. Нельзя…_

_Если оно его настигнет… бог знает, что может случиться._

_Клаус слышал, как сзади трещат ветки и ломаются молодые деревья. Оно ближе и ближе. Он не сможет оторваться._

_Отвлёкшись на мысли, Клаус не заметил торчащий из земли корень и запнулся о него…_

_…но почему-то не упал. Он сел в кровати. Это был сон. Просто сон._

_Клаус спустил ноги на деревянный пол и, потягиваясь встал. В доме тихо, как всегда, и по-утреннему мрачно. Мальчик накинул плащ поверх пижамы и вышел на крыльцо._

_Солнце ещё не встало, но небо над лесом постепенно светлело и уже не было чёрным. Клаус втянул утренний лесной воздух, полностью наполнив им лёгкие._

_Впереди за первыми деревьями мелькнула маленькая тень. Послышался треск сучков. Неужели заяц? Обычно сюда не забредают животные._

_Клаус спустился по ступенькам и медленно, чтобы не испугать зверушку, подошёл к краю поляны._

_За корявым стволом действительно обнаружился русак, который, увидев человека, тут же сделал несколько прыжков, после чего замер, уставившись на мальчишку._

_Вдруг что-то изменилось._

_Заяц задрожал, попятился, точно человек, и бросился прочь. Клаус, до этого слегка наклонявшийся вперёд, выпрямился и хмыкнул. Он уже хотел вернуться в дом, но стоило ему обернуться, как из груди вырвался крик ужаса: у крыльца ошивалось **нечто**. Существо стояло на четырёх странно изогнутых конечностях. Тело его было покрыто тёмно-серой, в некоторых местах совсем чёрной, рваной тканью, напоминающей паутину. На горбатой спине были какие-то кривые отростки. Тело этого существа отдалённо напоминало человеческое, но совершенно омерзительное и неправильное. И всё же о сходстве этого существа с людьми напоминало лицо, которое не было подвержено столь сильным изменениям, как тело._

_Клаус облизал пересохшие губы и сглотнул. Доселе он стоял неподвижно, но сейчас существо заинтересованно наклонило голову — заметило его. Мальчишка попятился назад, развернулся и рванул прочь, испытав при этом странное дежавю: ему только что снилось, что он так же бежит по лесу, а за ним гонится монстр, и вот теперь он действительно бежит по лесу, а за ним гонится монстр._

_И, хотя внешне это существо не производило впечатления того, кто способен быстро передвигаться, что-то подсказывало Клаусу, что лучше не останавливаться и не оборачиваться._

_Мальчишка всё сильнее и сильнее удалялся от своей хижины, как вдруг в голове что-то щёлкнуло._

_У него нет своей хижины._

_Так где же он проснулся, и где он теперь?_

_Клаус слишком поздно понял, что думать сейчас не лучшая идея. Понял он это, когда уткнулся подбородком в мягкую кучу влажных опавших листьев, больно ударившись лодыжкой о корень, выныривающий из земли. Очки слетели и теперь лежали в нескольких дюймах от него._

_Сзади слышался приближающийся шум. Из груди вырвался стон — от боли и досады. Так глупо умереть…_

_Клаус протянул руку и нащупал очки, после чего перевернулся на спину и нацепил их. Мальчишка попытался встать, но тут же зашипел от ноющей боли и опустился обратно на землю._

_Вокруг почему-то потемнело, словно время здесь шло в обратном направлении. Клаус вытянул голову и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть движение вдалеке. Сто метров… Девяносто… Он откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Вот и конец. Пришла мысль отползти в сторону. Он приподнялся на локтях и немного отодвинулся назад._

_Вдруг он обнаружил, что на нём не пижама и плащ, а его привычная одежда: рубашка, джемпер и костюм. Однако сейчас это почему-то не показалось чем-то странным._

_К тому же, в следующее мгновение Клаус увидел монстра. Он был огромным, и сейчас их разделяли каких-то жалких два метра. Клаус в ужасе смотрел на него. Существо огляделось, а когда увидело мальчишку, двинулось на него, заставив последнего вжаться в землю._

_Оно наклонилось к Клаусу, и мальчишка зажмурился и перестал дышать. Он почувствовал тепло на лице, и…_

_И потом всё закончилось._

_Тепло-то он продолжил чувствовать, вот только теперь это однозначно были руки, человеческие, а не дыхание монстра._

_— Клаус, Клаус! — услышал он знакомый мужской голос. — Ты меня слышишь?_

_Мальчишка медленно открыл глаза и увидел над собой Олафа. Тот аккуратно придерживал руками шею и голову Клауса и выглядел очень встревоженным._

_— Клаус, — облегчённо выдохнул мужчина и, заметив на лице мальчишки тень испуга, сказал: — Всё хорошо, Клаус, всё хорошо._

_Клаус сам не понял, как прижался к леснику, ухватившись руками за его спину._

_Перед тем, как проснуться, в голове успело промелькнуть смутное осознание: у монстра было лицо Олафа._

***

Несмотря на относительно мирную развязку сна, Клаус вынырнул из него, часто дыша. Сердце очень быстро колотилось и Клаус чувствовал не вполне уместное в этой ситуации возбуждение — видимо, от сильного выброса адреналина. Мальчишка сел и провел рукой по лицу, шумно вздохнув. В комнате было так же темно, как когда они легли.

«Было бы неплохо сейчас выйти на улицу,» — подумал Клаус, отчаянно игнорируя мысли о чудовище из сна.

— Клаус? — полусонно спросил мужчина из темноты. — Ты чего вскочил?

— Я… я думаю, мне лучше уйти… — не отдавая себе отчёта в словах, мальчишка пытался разглядеть во мраке хоть что-то или нащупать одежду.

— С ума сошёл? — послышался шорох — Олаф точно сел в кровати. — Ночь на дворе, куда ты пойдёшь?

Клаус почувствовал руку на плече и, поддавшись ей, опустился обратно на подушку.

«Очень странно, мне кажется, что я спал очень долго, будто на жизнь вперёд… а  
а прошла только пара часов?»

— До утра ещё далеко, — сказал Олаф, хлопнув его по плечу и убрав руку. — Спи пока.

Сойдясь с внутренним голосом на том, что бодрость он почувствовал из-за страха, испытанного в кошмаре, Клаус всё же снова провалился в сон.

Когда он проснулся, за окном только начинало светать.

Клаус быстро оделся и вышел на крыльцо, потому что ему в самом деле необходимо было просто глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Утро выдалось безоблачным и тёплым. Солнца не было видно из-за деревьев и вряд ли его можно будет увидеть до обеда, но с каждой минутой вокруг становилось светлее.

Клаус вдохнул полной грудью этот особенный утренний воздух после ночной грозы. Хорошо.

Несмотря на пробуждение посреди ночи, Клаус чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Впервые за очень долгое время. Как не крути, а за время своих злоключений Бодлеры не отдыхали полноценно — разве что в доме дяди Монти, но когда это было?

— Доброе утро, — послышался негромкий голос сзади. — Как спалось?

Клаус обернулся. Олаф держал в руках стакан с водой.

— Очень хорошо, — честно ответил мальчишка и улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо, — мужчина улыбнулся в ответ и отпил из стакана. — Если хочешь искать сестёр сегодня, то нам нужно скоро выдвигаться.

— Искать? — не понял Клаус.

— Да. Не думаешь же ты, что они после твоего исчезновения остались на месте?

— Ну… — начал Клаус и на том и остановился.

А ведь и правда. Почему он раньше не подумал об этом? Видимо, после городской пыли лесной воздух очень сильно ударил по голове.

Олаф по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Ну ничего, найдём мы их, — махнул он рукой. — А если нет, то я просто тебя выведу — может они вернулись в деревню?

Клаус согласно кивнул.

Позавтракав, они выдвинулись в дорогу.

Солнце поднялось чуть выше и теперь пробивалось сквозь кроны деревьев откуда-то сбоку. Олаф с улыбкой рассказывал истории, связанные с этим лесом, а Клаус заинтересованно слушал.

Мужчина заканчивал очередной рассказ, когда они вышли на колею — должно быть, ту самую, с которой вчера сошёл Клаус.

Они уже достаточно долго ходили по лесу, и, конечно, ни Вайолет, ни Солнышко они не нашли.

— С ними же не случилось… ничего плохого? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Клаус, хотя прекрасно понимал, что лесник не может знать это наверняка.

— Не думаю, — чуть помедлив сказал мужчина. — Скорее всего они вернулись туда, откуда вы пришли. По крайней мере это было бы самым разумным решением.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Клаус.

Деревья начали редеть — они приближались к выходу из леса.

Вскоре за тонкими ветками с негустой листвой показались полевая дорога, вдалеке выходящая на грунтовку и небольшое поселение, в котором не так давно останавливались Бодлеры.

— Ну, что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Клаус Бодлер, — дружелюбно улыбнулся мужчина и поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся в ответ Клаус. — Спасибо вам огромное! Правда спасибо! За всё!

И, напоследок махнув рукой, Клаус двинулся в сторону деревни. Олаф же, постояв ещё с минуту и поглядев на удаляющегося мальчишку, развернулся и неспешным шагом направился обратно в лес.


	2. 2

Олаф не чаял больше увидеть этого мальчишку. На самом деле чудом было, что Клаусу Бодлеру вообще удалось выйти из леса живым. Обычно Олаф заманивал сбившихся с тропы путников: он представлялся именем, которое наиболее точно передавало смысл первых четырёх звуков его настоящего имени (которое человеческий язык физически не был способен выговорить), втирался в доверие, чтобы затем насладиться добычей. Это было совершенно обычным делом, что же в этот раз пошло не так?

Клауса не хотелось есть — хотелось помочь ему, поддержать, успокоить. Такие чувства были совершенно чужды Олафу, как могущественному существу, тысячи лет влачившему существование на этой планете. Однако он не мог отрицать, что пребывание в форме человека — а эта форма была наиболее комфортной и наименее затратной — отразилось на его сознании. Возможно, все мысли и в самом деле идут от формы, так что не то чтобы внезапные тёплые чувства к человеческому детёнышу, так некстати проснувшиеся, были чем-то странным. Но, тем не менее, за столь продолжительное существование Олаф повидал многое до того, как осел здесь в качестве хозяина леса, и он знал, что люди далеко не все склонны к сопереживанию и заботе, многие из них напротив жестоки и не знают сострадания. Поэтому он всё равно пришёл в некоторое замешательство, когда понял, что просто не сможет сожрать этого мальчишку. В какой-то момент ему захотелось любым способом удержать его рядом, но потом… Потом они сели за стол, и Олаф понял, что хочет хотя бы ещё раз увидеть Клауса таким же счастливым.

_Надо же, ему впервые за много лет захотелось отпустить свой ужин._

Провожая взглядом Клауса, движущегося в сторону деревни, Олаф мысленно прощался с ним навсегда. Обычно, однажды заблудившись, люди больше не суются в лес — во всяком случае, старательно избегают этого. Клаус тоже отыщет своих сестёр и уедет прочь из этих мест — так думал Олаф.

И тем больше было его удивление, когда в дверь раздался стук, а за дверью обнаружился Клаус — потрёпанный и какой-то слишком отчаявшийся. Мальчишка переступил порог и опустился по стенке на пол.

Олаф закрыл дверь и растерянно посмотрел на явно расстроенного мальчика. Странно, что он вернулся.

_Его вообще не должно здесь быть._

Как он нашёл дорогу, для хозяина леса осталось загадкой. Но, раз уж он пришёл, решил Олаф, значит, сам дурак.

Мужчина опустился напротив Клауса и посмотрел на него.

— Клаус, — осторожно спросил он. — Что случилось?

— Я… — Клаус потирал ладони и смотрел в пустоту. — Я не нашёл Вайолет и Солнышко. Я не знаю, где они, возможно…

Клаус пах юностью. Насколько мог судить Олаф, так пахли все юные и молодые люди. Сами они, конечно, не чувствовали этого запаха — у людей всё устроено иначе. Для них юность пахнет тем, что с юностью ассоциируется: сиренью, петрикором и мокрым асфальтом, сеном, фруктовой жвачкой или дешёвыми энергетиками, бензином или табаком… Но ни одна из этих ассоциаций не похожа на настоящий запах юности, который чувствовал Олаф и, возможно, другие существа с острым нюхом.

Сейчас этот запах частично перекрывал запах тревоги. Чужие эмоции хозяин леса вообще чувствовал очень хорошо, ведь это был едва ли не основной рацион его питания. И здесь речь шла об утолении уже не совсем физического голода. Человеческая форма очень хорошо помогала заглушать этот голод, ведь в лес люди наведывались не так уж и часто. Но теперь… Теперь сильнейший источник эмоций снова сидел в полуметре от Олафа и излучал очень яркую тревогу, смешанную с печалью.

— Клаус, Клаус, Клаус, — негромко, но достаточно быстро проговорил Олаф, протянув руку к плечу мальчишки — тот всё-таки сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине. — Слышишь? Всё будет в порядке, всё будет нормально…

Уже через минуту он обнимал мальчишку, который доверчиво прижимался к его груди.

Клаусу явно не хватало поддержки, любви, добра и тепла, это было очень сильно заметно по тому, насколько он успокоился, почувствовав себя нужным.

Тревога в самом деле уменьшилась, и на передний план, примешавшись к спокойствию, вышло какое-то лёгкое чувство страха — вроде того, что испытывали предыдущие жертвы, когда понимали, что попали в лапы монстра из баек, только в менее сильной форме. Но что было его причиной? Если бы Клаус знал, он бы не сунулся сюда во второй раз, верно?

Олаф глубоко вздохнул, стараясь проделать это как можно менее резко.

_Чем же он так разозлил судьбу, что теперь вынужден проникаться чисто человеческими чувствами?_

— Клаус, если ты так уснёшь, я тебя никуда не понесу, — негромко предупредил мужчина и соврал, безбожно соврал — конечно, он донёс бы. — Иди, ложись.

Послышалось негромкое мычание — то ли выражающее слабый протест, то ли недовольное согласие — и после мальчишка зашевелился.

Ещё через несколько минут он поднялся, выпутавшись из объятий и, тихо поблагодарив Олафа, направился к знакомому дивану. Мужчина же ещё какое-то время сидел в прежнем положении.

«Надо будет узнать, что всё-таки случилось с его сёстрами, — подумалось Олафу. — Если они, живые ли, мёртвые ли, но на территории леса, это будет несложно. Хотя, не хотелось бы, конечно, приносить мальчишке печальную весть».

Вскоре он тоже поднялся, намереваясь также лечь спать. Какой бы могущественной ни была его истинная форма, человеческое тело, в котором он проводил большую часть времени, достаточно легко утомлялось — это, конечно, был один из минусов этой оболочки, но незначительный на фоне преимуществ.

Устраиваясь на другой половине дивана, Олаф подумал, что так не будет продолжаться вечно, что однажды Клаус узнает правду — это неизбежно. Но это будет потом, а сейчас можно просто насладиться чувством умиротворения — не только своим, но и Клауса.

А Клаус в этот момент думал о том, _с кем_ в данный момент лежит в одной постели. Его рассказ в деревне встретили с недоумением: никто не знал ни о каком леснике. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, а слова какой-то старушки о подобных случаях только подкрепляли его домыслы. В принципе эта версия объясняла многие вещи: например то, что Олаф не имеет собаки. Он живёт в огромном лесу, о фауне которого ходят настоящие легенды и при этом полагается только на себя и на старое ружьё. Но всё мгновенно вставало на свои места: ему не нужна собака, ведь тот, кого все боятся — это он сам.

Клаус не нашёл своих сестёр и шёл в лес со смешанными чувствами. Он не мог знать наверняка, причастен ли Олаф к пропаже девочек, и всё равно немного злился. Однако у него было время подумать.

Дорогу он запомнил удивительно хорошо — ноги словно сами его вели к дому хозяина леса. А он всё думал, и думал, и думал… И в конце концов как-то от злости пришёл к отчаянию. Последние две сотни метров он преодолевал, уже будучи готовым ко всему. Он даже готов был умереть: что ещё остаётся ему, мальчишке, который остался в полном одиночестве? А, судя по историям местных жителей, смерть — это самое лёгкое и самое вероятное, что может произойти в этом лесу.

Но как же он удивился, когда увидел лесника точно таким же, как пару дней назад. Он, верно, ждал, что непременно увидит монстра. Но нет, Олаф, как и тогда, выглядел простым человеком. Причём человеком, способным на сопереживание и заботу.

И поэтому Клаус позволил себе оставить все вопросы на потом, не думать о том, _что_ носит облик этого мужчины. Потому что именно здесь и сейчас Клаус Бодлер чувствовал себя в безопасности. Что бы ни готовила для него жизнь, сейчас, когда он лежит в полудрёме на диване в этом доме, это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что сейчас всё хорошо.


End file.
